


Nano's Village Drabbles

by griimdarks



Series: Nano's Village [1]
Category: Hat Films - Fandom, The Yogscast
Genre: Gen, buT thats not the focus here lmaooo, buT yeah no fun happy times in nano's village!, cause im so behind in flux buddies forgive mE;;, i feel like this is super outdated in terms of flux buddies, maybe i'll do more idk, or nanohats in general, there might be the VAGUEST hint of nanosmiffy bc im trash
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-06
Updated: 2015-11-06
Packaged: 2018-04-30 06:29:06
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,408
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5153711
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/griimdarks/pseuds/griimdarks
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Nano just wants some time to herself. The Hats have other ideas.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Nano's Village Drabbles

**Author's Note:**

> I might add more to these idk  
> Make it a proper collection of drabbles

Nano felt like screaming.

It didn't happen very often, but sometimes their world was too small, too stuffy, too stressful for her to handle.

Screaming at nothing wouldn't help; she'd tried that already. All she'd achieve was Tiddles and/or Lalna giving her an odd look. Going out hunting for resources or mining had the potential to be calming, but not when she had supercharged monsters and two murderous clones breathing down her neck.

"I'm going for a couple of days," Nano said, setting up her Book.

Lalna was tinkering with his computer. "Ok," he said. It was a quiet ok, one that could be mistaken for a sleepy ok, or an "I'm too busy concentrating on what's wrong with this goddamn piece of shit computer to give you a hearty response" ok, but Nano knew him well enough to know that this was a sad ok.

Lalna missed her, whenever she went away. That much was obvious. They'd been in each other's company for so long now that she felt strange without his company, too.

But her world was quiet and peaceful, not to mention monster, clone and flux free.

And she needed to clear her head.

All of this Lalna understood, and he promised to protect the book while she was gone.

"It won't be too long," Nano promised, giving him a hug.

"I know," Lalna smiled. "Stay safe, ok?"

She gave him a wink before letting the Book work its magic.

Books were a rare thing, literally housing entire worlds within their pages. Hat Films had their own Book, one that they guarded with their lives; once she'd playfully snatched it from Trott's fingers only to find Ross's hand around her wrist and the atmosphere changing from friendly to tense in seconds.

Nano understood their reticence, now the owner of her own Book.

Lalna kept it safe for her, while she was inside. Earlier he used to come with her, until one day, when they left the Book to find a frilly pink doll left at the base of the stand.

Lalna decided not to accompany her anymore when Nano felt like a holiday.

So she appeared, alone, in the ground floor of her house, a modest, wooden cabin. She'd specified it to be her point of arrival, allowing her to pick up her gear from this world or alternatively march straight upstairs to her bed.

Maybe she should make the bed her spawn point, she thought. She was tired to the bone, bags under her eyes; sleeping was hard with the stress and the paranoia. Once she thought she saw a doll sitting on her bed through a window, and she'd had trouble sleeping ever since.

This bed was small, harder than the other one, but there was a sense of comfort to it that she couldn't explain.

That, or she was tired enough to call anything vaguely horizontal and soft a bed.

Nano collapsed into it, shutting her eyes. She was safe here, there were no clones, no monsters, no purple voices. Here there was peace. She could rest.

* * *

Nano woke to the distinct sound of a window shattering downstairs.

Fear gripped her and held her immobile; she took a few deep breaths, trying to shake the sleep and the fear from her limbs before reaching for her rapier.

There were no clones, no monsters, no purple voices, she told herself, knuckles white on the hilt. It was probably an animal, a sheep or something, that got loose and broke something.

Then she heard whispers.

Reason was very easily overcome by paranoia. She thought of the misshapen versions of her failed clones, too many limbs and leaving trails of flux, dragging themselves across the wooden floor with their nails. They had no eyes - not that she could see any, under hair that was too long and too black - and they spoke in voices that were both hers and someone else's, wailing in pain or anger or mindless rage.

Nano took a deep, deep breath, and made her way to the staircase, expecting clones and monsters and purple voices.

It was worse than she thought.

It was Hat Films.

Part of her was relieved that it _wasn’t_ her nightmares, but Hat Films were a nightmare on a good day, and this definitely wasn't a good day. Nevertheless she loosened her grip on her rapier and started creeping down the stairs. None of the Hats noticed her.

"Can you two keep it down?" Trott was hissing. "At this rate we'll end up waking the dead!"

"We haven't woken Nano yet, does that mean she's worse than the dead?" Ross enquired, nose deep in a chest.

"Of course she is," Smith was standing next to a pile of broken wood and glass; one of the armour stands had fallen and taken out a window on its way down. Smith was looking decidedly less guilty about the incident than he should have. "Have you seen that purple monster?"

Trott noticed her then, standing on the stairs, and froze, eyes wide. Ross saw Trott's reaction, followed his line of sight, then slowly closed the chest he was looking through.

"I thought she was bad enough, what with the witch stuff and all," Smith continued, oblivious. "And then she put that skull on? I don't know what was scarier, the skull, or her face without it!"

When Smith didn't get the reaction he was looking for, he turned to see why, and saw her on the stairs.

Nano wondered if she could successfully strangle a slime.

"Dear Lord," Smith said, after a moment. Trott started shaking his head and mouthing the word _no_. "And I thought you looked bad during the day!"

After Nano finished putting the fear of God into Smith, she turned her attention back to Trott and Ross.

"What are you guys doing here?" Nano didn't bother hiding the irritation in her voice. "How are you guys here?"

"You let us in-" Smith began. Nano silenced him with a glare.

"You _did_ let us in," Ross said, after a moment.

"No I didn't," Nano frowned.

"Yes, you did." Trott said. "When you gave us the Book, you let us keep a copy, remember?"

Nano froze. She'd figured out how to copy her Book, the gateway from this world to the other one, and gave copies to everyone she'd invited so far.

But she hadn't asked for them back.

"Oh, no," Nano groaned.

"You're saying that like it's a bad thing," Trott said.

"What's the worst we could do?" Ross added.

Nano looked pointedly at the broken window.

"It was Smith," Both of them said quickly, and Smith made an indignant noise.

Nano could feel a headache coming on. "Look," she said. "I came here for some time to myself."

"We can provide that for two easy payments of-" Smith shut up at Nano's glare.

" _Alone_ time. _Quiet_ time. Two things I don't associate with any of you," she continued.

"We can leave you alone," Ross said.

"And we'll be quiet," Trott added.

"Well sure you can! Too bad I didn't see any pigs flying outside my broken window," she tinged her words with venom.

"We promise!" Ross said.

"Please?" Trott said, an innocent look in his eye.

"Please?" Ross repeated, an equally innocent look in his eye.

She turned to Smith.

"Woah, don't look at me, I'll just follow what those two do," he said.

Nano was going to regret this.

"Alright, fine," she sighed. "You guys can stay."

"We'll stay out of your hair," Trott promised.

"If you want to guarantee our silence we do accept gold- wow, I didn't actually notice it before, but you've got some seriously bad bag under your eyes," Smith said.

Nano let out a long sigh. "Its because I haven't been sleeping."

"No shit," Smith snorted.

"You know what happens when I don't sleep?" Nano said, with exaggerated patience.

"You look like a racoon?" Smith supplied.

"I get a sudden, overwhelming urge to shove the pointy edge of _this_ -" she motioned at her rapier. "-into people who annoy me."

Smith blinked. "Was that an innuendo?"

"We're leaving!" Trott announced loudly. "We've overstayed our welcome, come on, Smith, time to leave!"

"But-" Smith began.

Trott and Ross linked their arms through Smiths and dragged him out the door.

_Now that that's over, I'm going back to bed,_ Nano decided.

But she walked over to the door and locked it first.


End file.
